Animal Soul
The power to have an animal soul instead of a normal soul. Variation of Animal Imitation and Other Soul. Not to be confused with Spiritual Animal Physiology. Also Called *Animality Capabilities User has the soul of a animal, and while they are not animals in human bodies, their spiritual essence is animal-like in origin. Applications *Animal Empathy *Animal Imitation *Animal Morphing *Zoolingualism Examples *'Wolf Soul': Enhanced Bite, Enhanced Endurance, Enhanced Senses (Smell, Hearing and Sight), Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Tracking, Tracking Evasion, Temperature Regulation, Predator Instinct, Enhanced Stealth, Claw Retraction and Night Vision. In some cases Guardianship, Disaster Manipulation, Fear Empowerment, Fear Inducement, Matter Ingestion. Can gain access to Werewolf Physiology *'Feline Soul': Claw Retraction, Enhanced Agility, Enhanced Balance, Enhanced Bite, Climbing, Enhanced Flexibility, Enhanced Leap, Enhanced Senses, Enhanced Speed, Darkness Adaptation, Luck Bestowal, Nine Lives, Night Vision and Predator Instinct. Some may possibly able to use Pheromone Manipulation, Enhanced Stealth, Encyclopedic Knowledge *'Avian Soul: 'Aerial Adaptation, Aerial Combat Mastery, Atmospheric Adaptation, Wing Manifestation, Environmental Adaptation, Enhanced Agility, Enhanced Endurance, Enhanced Equilibrium, Enhanced Senses, Enhanced Speed. In some cases Air Manipulation, Healing Wind, Aeroporation *'Bat Soul': Aerial Adaptation, Atmospheric Adaptation, Enhanced Agility, Enhanced Balance, Echolocation, Climbing, Wallcrawling, Enhanced Hearing, Enhanced Smell, Hibernation, Wing Manifestation, Sonic Scream, Darkness Adaptation. In some cases Vampirism, Dark Arts or Darkness Manipulation *'Snake Soul': Camouflage, Constriction, Crushing, Scale Manifestation, Enhanced Agility, Climbing, Enhanced Flexibility, Elasticity, Enhanced Bite, Enhanced Lung Capacity, Enhanced Regeneration, Enhanced Smell, Enhanced Strength, Matter Ingestion, Poison Generation, Prehensile Tongue, Seismic Sense, Speed Swimming, Venomous Fangs, Body Shedding. In some cases Clairvoyance, Earth Manipulation, Fertility/Creative Life Force, Guardianship, Healing, and Shapeshifting. *'Turtle Soul': Aquatic Adaptation, Dermal Armor, Aquatic Breathing, Enhanced Endurance, Enhanced Durability, Defense Mode, Prey Instincts, Speed Swimming. In some Cases Water Manipulation, Water Affinity, Healing Water. *'Shark Physiology': Aquatic Adaptation, Dermal Armor, Enhanced Bite, Enhanced Durability, Enhanced Endurance, Enhanced Senses, Electroreception, Enhanced Hearing, Enhanced Smell, Enhanced Vision, Enhanced Strength, Feral Mind, Night Vision, Predator Instinct, Speed Swimming. In some cases Merfolk Physiology *'Monkey Soul:' Enhanced Agility, Enhanced Balance, Enhanced Bite, Climbing, Enhanced Combat, Enhanced Dexterity, Enhanced Durability, Enhanced Endurance, Enhanced Strength, Prehensile Tail. In some cases Adoptive Muscle Memory, Ability Learning, Accelerated Development *'Hare Soul': Burrowing, Camouflage, Enhanced Agility, Enhanced Bite, Enhanced Dexterity, Enhanced Hearing, Enhanced Leap, Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Stealth, Prey Instinct, and Luck. In some cases Lunar Affinity, Lunar Manipulation and Trickster. Associations *Beast Soul *Biomorphing *Entity Exoskeleton *Primal Imprint *Soul Morph *Spiritual Animal Physiology Limitations *Requires time to control the instincts. *Requires time to control the animal transformation. Known Users Literature *Rong (Wariwulf) has a wolf soul. Television *Rangers of Jungle Fury (Power Rangers Jungle Fury) *Rangers of Wild Force (Power Rangers Wild Force) *Rangers of Beast Morphers (Power Rangers Beast Morphers) *Gaoranger Sentai team (Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger) *Gekiranger Sentai team (Juken Sentai Gekiranger) Manga/Anime *Lisanna Strauss (Fairy Tail) *Souma Family (Fruit Basket) Video Games *Sora (Kingdom Hearts series) *Wichts (Pillars of Eternity) Gallery Sora-Summoning-in-KH-1-5-ReMIX-kingdom-hearts-33341878-681-384.png|Sora (Kingdom Hearts) is able to summon numerous allies - most of them animals - who's physical form have been reduced to spiritual form, like Simba, Mushu, Chicken Little, et cetera. Beast Morphers Rangers.jpeg|Rangers of Beast Morphers (Power Rangers Beast Morphers) Power Rangers Jungle Fury.jpg|Rangers of Jungle Fury (Power Rangers Jungle Fury) Wild Force Rangers.jpeg|Rangers of Wild Force (Power Rangers Wild Force) Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Animal-Based Abilities Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Soul Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Nature Powers Category:Physiology Category:Rare power